Entangled
by Lovely Little Dove
Summary: Wybie and Coraline 'screw' up big time, when Coraline gets pregnant and has a baby girl. But that's not the bad part. What happens when new mysterious neighbors move into the pink palace apartments and stir up trouble? Even more chaos occurs when the couple's troublesome toddler stumbles her way to the other mother! Coraline x Wybie. Lots of cute fluff and drama! Please r&r!


**Entangled**

* * *

1: Daddy comes, Daddy goes!

* * *

I didn't understand how this was happening so quickly. I was only 17, and I managed to get my girlfriend, and best friend, pregnant. It was a disaster of epic proportions. This was my luck though. I had horrible luck! But to get my girlfriend pregnant was a whole new level. I had my whole life ahead of me. I could have went to college to become a scientist like I wanted, or to go into mechanics and make motorcycles and that junk! But no, the condom just had to break on me! I was driving as fast as I could to the hospital. I got a frantic call from Coraline's mom, yelling at me about how the baby was about to come out and I needed to be there.

I was already going way past the speed limit. Beforehand, I had stopped at McDonald's and was drinking a strawberry smoothie. I continued to speed up, and barely made it past a red light. Another car about hit me, and my heart nearly stopped. I groaned, panting since I could have gotten into an accident just then. May I repeat myself, I have horrible luck. I jerked the wheel and my black Lexus parked into a spot close to the entrance. I slammed the car door shut, still drinking my smoothie. I ran inside, everyone staring at me. My hair was a mess, my jacket had smoothie on it, and my face was also covered in pink slime from the smoothie.

I went up to the desk and sighed deeply. "Do you know what room Coraline Jones is in?" I panted hard, and she glared at me, obviously not amused. She was young, about the age of 24, and had her makeup way over the top. She scrolled her mouse down the page on her computer, and I rolled my eyes when I noticed she was on Facebook. She then looked back up at me. "She's in the delivery room." she grumbled lowly in her obnoxious voice. I threw the empty smoothie bottle in the trash as I went on my way to the elevator. I went up floor by floor, hallway through hallway, and corridors to corridors, until I finally found the delivery room. I slammed the door open, and noticed Coraline wasn't there, instead it was some random woman.

My face got bright red and I ran out. I should have known this would end badly. I figured Coraline must have had the baby by now, until I heard a baby cry. My heart skipped a few beats, and I ran towards the noise. I slammed open the door where I heard it coming from, and saw Coraline lying there, exhausted and sweaty. She was panting like crazy, while her mom and dad were crying.

The midwife held a tiny crying baby girl. She looked over at me and smiled. "You must be the daddy. Would you like to cut the cord?" she questioned. I nodded, and slowly shuffled my way across the floor towards her. I gently snipped the cord, and she tossed the rest in the trash. She wrapped the baby girl up and handed her to me.

I looked down at her, feeling a powerful emotion. It made my stomach hurt, several things swirl around in my mind, and my heart beat uncontrollably. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. This was actually my daughter. My baby. I let a few tears roll down my red cheeks. I took some time to look at her. She had a lot of hair for a baby, her hair resembling mine exactly. Soft brown curls. Her light brown eyes fluttered open slowly, and she squinted them at the bright light above her. Her eyelashes were black and thick.

Her face was chubby and cute. She had a little pert nose and tiny lips. I smiled down at her and sniffled a bit. "Hey Wyborne." Coraline managed a smirk, and I looked over at her, wiping my tears with my free arm. "You're so lucky you don't have a vagina." she stated aloud. We both busted out laughing, and Coralines parents glared at us. I kissed Coraline on her forehead and handed her the baby. "Well, are we gonna name her or call her 'baby' forever?" I laughed slightly, and Coraline rolled her eyes. "Shut up Wybie," she muttered her infamous trademark.

"I have her name already picked out. It's Wylie Elaina Lovat." she kissed our daughter's cheek and I gave her a sheepish grin, not believing she named our baby after me. Her mother sneered. "Coraline, that name is to hard to say." She stated, and Coraline rolled her eyes. "It's my baby, not yours." Coraline grumbled, and tickled Wylie's chubby stomach. "Coochie coochie coo," she nuzzled her nose against the baby's. I sighed from exhaustion, and leaned back against the wall. Coralines dad stared at me menacingly, and I frowned nervously.

I knew I should propose to Coraline soon so we could be a happy little family, but when? I heard my iPhone ringing, and I grabbed it from my pocket. "Hello?" I mumbled, and listened to my Grandma gripe over the phone about me not picking her up to see the baby. She said she was on her way and I groaned. "My gran is gonna be here any time now," I told Coraline. "So?" Coraine rocked Wylie in her arms. "She's really crazy about babies... she's extremely overprotective. You shouldn't let her hold her, I'm afraid she might drop her, or squeeze her, or suffocate her, or-" "Chillax Wybie, you shouldn't have the overprotective dad side kick in until she gets a boyfriend." Coraline laughed, and I kissed her lovingly.

* * *

Well, this is my first (I think) Coraline fanfic. I hope you enjoyed, if you didn't, i'm sorry. Please take an itty bitty second to leave a review, and to follow and favorite this story. Thanks for all the support guys, love ya! Please leave a review so i can continue with inspiration!


End file.
